Seven Sins
by Screegee779
Summary: Nny knows about sin. It's all around him, but sometimes he just has to do something about it. Drabbles, rating for violence


Seven Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny the Homicidal Manaic or any of the characters from aforementioned. That great honor belong to the mighty nd all powerful J.V.  
---

**Pride**

He looked down on her and felt only pride. This was what only he could do, only him. Not the act, of course, but the way it was carried out. Only he could put such mastery into the work of murder…

He looked down on her and saw how small and insignificant she was, no, not just her. How insignificant they all were. They went through their lives as if they had meaning, but truly, it always came back to the end. It always came to how they died and Johnny was always happy to supply inventive help.

---

**Envy**

Watching Squee… it made him envious. Johnny watched Squee as he walked home or through the broken window and felt the green-monster grow bigger inside him.

He had wondered, as a kid, what it would be like if he had been _normal_. He saw them play with their dolls and their toy soldiers and wondered why that couldn't be HIM! He'd wanted it so badly! But he saw now that he hadn't deserved it, hadn't earned it.

He stood in the middle of an ocean of blood (_so much blood_) and looked down at the little faces, all of them twisted in convulsions of agony. Maybe being normal was overrated after all.

---

**Gluttony**

Food had never been a big problem for him, even as a child, he would always just eat what he was given and that was the end of it. His school had called it 'anorexia', but he'd just called it annoying. He ate when he was hungry and didn't when he wasn't. Why couldn't these people understand that!

Nny just couldn't understand why all those men insisted on stuffing meal after meal into their obese, greasy faces. It was almost enough to make him vomit. They all looked like pigs; all that was left was the rolling in mud.

Gluttony was a horrid disease upon the earth, one that was spreading all too quickly for Johnny's tastes. Because of this, he always found a special time in his day to rid the word of just a little more fat.

---

**Lust**

He cornered his prey at 24/7. The wide-eyed terror on the others face was exhilarating and degrading all at the same time. He didn't even notice the knife that so easily came to his hand and slid across a tender cheek… Didn't think. It happened so fast. It started and then, as if in the blink of an eye, it was over and the boy he had known for years was slumped on the ground. Not even a single 'squee' was emitted from the now dead throat.

This was the only lust that Johnny C. ever felt, the blood lust. And it was always with him, whether he wanted it or not.

---

**Wrath**

"God fucking damn! Why can't you all just shut the fuck up," Johnny shrieked at the two doughboys, who both seemed gravely silent. "You two are always trying to fuck with me and I'm sick of it!" He grabbed a chuck of his already diminished hair and yanked some out.

He fell to the floor in silence and held his thin shoulders tightly. It was so fucked up, fucked up, fucked up… God. Rocking, he sang quietly to himself. Anything to drown out the voices …but it never worked and when he would arise from his unconscious state (_for that's what it was, _NEVER_ sleep_) they would be back, whispering death in his ear.

---

**Greed**

People always want what they can never have. It's the basic principle of greed. Johnny understands this well, but knowing that he can never have something doesn't stop him from trying to get it.

He wanted freedom from the hate and the anger, but no matter how hard he tried he could never free himself from… well, himself. Was it _really_ greed? It seemed so simple to Nny that he should be allowed at least a little peace. God, God was so fucked up.

---

**Sloth**

Nny never slept. He occasionally went into unconsciousness, but he never slept. He would sometimes sneak in while Squeegee was 'asleep'. The child looked so peaceful… Nny sometimes hoped that he would one day have a nightmare free sleep like that.

Nightmares were the only things he could fight. He couldn't touch them and therefore they were unkillable, at least that's how it seemed to Nny. You could say that laziness would never be the sin that Johnny C. was convicted of.

---

End


End file.
